How do you like someone?
by Sweetest Days
Summary: Vaan always hated letting anything near his eyes. Pink eye was a nightmare as a child for his Brother because Vaan never stood still for drops. How much worse it is now he is big enough to fight. For Balthier that is! Balthier/Vaan love, don't like then kindly look away. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy! 1 shot with possible sequel.


**Summary:** Vaan has always hated anything near his eyes. Pink eye was a nightmare as a child when he couldn't struggle away. Strange how the nightmare was worse when now he can struggle away. For Balthier that is! Reviews are appreciated.

AUTHOR NOTE: I love Vaan/Balthier. And I recently replayed the game. I'm up to the Salika forest now and chasing moogles again**. **

**IMPORTANT**: This one shot was inspired by _**Masaki Hanabusa **_and her amazing one-shot "**He won't know**." Never heard of it? Well go read it because you're missing out! Along with the other amazing Vaan/Balthier fictions she has gathered into a wonderful treasure chest.

**Things written in italics are meant to be brief flashbacks. I'd be appreciative if you all let me know if the way I did them was hard to read or confusing so I can improve.**

That all being said reviews are appreciated greatly. I already have sequels for this one shot in mind and I want to know if I should bother posting them. Also I'm nervous about keeping them in character so tips on how to better do so would adored.

Though it pains me to say this I make no money, gil, gold, or any form of currency from this. All character designs and scene locations are also property of the wonderful writers at Square Enix that bring us such fun entertainment. XD I merely kidnap them for brief periods of time and return them (mostly) unharmed.

* * *

Chapter start

"Agh!" Vaan cursed as his vision went spotty. He shot forward with his sword in agitation but his new blindness coupled with his lack of concentration made him miss.

Normally he was able to dodge the dark spell. On this particular occasion however he was made sluggish by a combination of things.

Firstly he was frozen. The vest he wore was no coverage against the frigid wind that swirled through the mountain path they traveled. Nor was the fact he'd never felt more than a mild temperature in his sixteen years. The desert he called home only dropped to a pleasing coolness at night. It never dropped so low that his every breath was visible.

Secondly he was exhausted to the point of dropping. He and Penelo had huddled together all night in a vain attempt to keep warm. It had been so cold that the sun kissed teens had been unable to fully drift into a peaceful slumber for the past three nights they'd been in the cold.

Larsa had been calling for more breaks as of late. He was probably the only one who noticed how he and Penelo needed them. However the pre-teen was able to do little else to slow them down and let his new friends rest.

It wasn't true that only the Arcadian prince had seen the dilemma. Balthier and Basch had made sure to find more sheltered alcoves for the camp at night. Basch would make sure the teens were sectioned against the walls of the cliff so the wind didn't hound them so. Fran would use firaga to create fires that lasted awhile but their bodies seemed too numb to draw much warmth back to their flesh.

This was all the fault of Ashe! She was the reason that Larsa found it difficult to call for long rests. Her eyes were set to the point of seeing nothing else but the temple they made for. She rushed the group forward and it was beginning to grate on the nerves that were so thinly spread already.

She wasn't normally so blasé about her companions comfort. A slow change had been coming over the Princess. She thought of little else but her ascension as the Queen of Rabanastre and gaining more power so she could safely hold the title safely.

Vaan turned and shook his head, trying desperately to make sense of the darkness. Basch had been trying to hone his senses so blindness wouldn't affect him much but Vaan had been a difficult student. He found it hard to empty out everything and just focus his mind on a battle. He was more the type who thought of things quickly or didn't think at all and just went with the flow.

"VAAN!" Penelo shrieked suddenly.

It made him whirl around and raise his sword clumsily, barely parrying a blow from a spear. It knocked him back. He tried to tell where the skeletal warrior would strike again.

Before a blow could be dealt to him however a bullet whizzed past his ear and lodged itself into the spear poised to strike. It passed through the metal and found a place inside the skeletal warrior's skull. As it shrieked Larsa swooped in with his sword and dealt the finishing blow.

Van felt a gloved hand on his arm. "Are you unharmed?" Larsa asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Vaan thank goodness you weren't hurt!" Penelo had run to her childhood friend. She bestowed a beaming smile on Larsa who returned it with a gentler one.

Vaan heard Balthier walking past him and to the corpse to gather the loot. Vaan realized the sadness of the fact he could distinguish the sky pirates walk blind. It was just so distinctive.

It was long and even like the walk Fran had. But his was also brimming with a confidence. It was easy. Fran had a slightly longer walk and a fluidness to her steps like she measured each one with her toe before setting her foot fully down. He had traveled with this group he could recognize each person by their strides alone.

"Here." Larsa said.

"Hmm?"

"Eye drops. Do you require assistance?" Larsa asked kindly. Penelo had explained about Vaan and his eye issue.

"_He got pink eye a lot as a child. Every time Reks had to go hunting for him through Low Town. And every time it took both Reks and Miguelo to get the drops in his eyes. Once when he was really little he bit Reks in the hand so hard he bled. Reks told him to serve himself then and didn't try to put the drops in again. We all figured Vaan would come around when it started itching."_

"_And he didn't?" Larsa blinked as he listened intently to Penelo. _

_The girl shook her head and rested against the wall as she chuckled and became lost in the memories of a happier time. Larsa rather liked her like this. She was free and unguarded. He wished he could make her smile in such a way but he had begun to fear only the platinum haired thief could bring this out. _

"_Nope. After awhile Reks got worried and went looking. Vaan had itched his eye raw and it got infected. Reks blamed himself of course. We could never figure out his aversion to people near his eyes though."_

Now Larsa looked at the thief. At the mention of drops Vaan had stilled and tensed ever so slightly as though he was a rabbit in the sights of a wolf. He shook himself and cleared his throat. His hands came up in the ever familiar pose behind his head and he grinned weakly. "Nah. I don't need 'em."

"But you're blinded." Larsa said.

"It'll wear out eventually though right? I just won't fight until then." The thief began to inch away.

"Vaan you know that Ashe wont like this. And besides you can't go around not being able to see." Penelo argued.

"I said I'm fine." He said stubbornly. He wasn't nearly as concerned with his sight as he was with getting warm again.

Larsa exchanged a look with Penelo and then saw Balthier who had moved beside his partner.

"Alright but we can't move forward with a blind companion. We'll have to take a break until he is able to see again." Larsa said with a sigh.

He motioned to Basch who was far ahead of them with the Lady Ashe. The two came closer to them and Larsa explained the situation.

"He says he is fine. We cannot continue with these delays! If we keep him away from combat all should be well enough for us to go on our way." Ashe said with the authority she once wielded.

Finally however Larsa lost his long patience.

"You must listen to yourself! Look at Penelo for example. Both she and Vaan are frozen like death and need rest. They are not like you, who were made to travel young and thusly became used to the extreme differences each region has. Now you want to push forward despite the fact Vaan is now more impaired. Are you so hungry for power Lady Ashe that you would needlessly put your companions and friends lives at useless risk?"

Ashe gasped and had the look of one who had been slapped or doused with cold water.

"Well it seems the docile kitten we've seen until now does have some claws." Balthier remarked dryly.

Penelo had moved Vaan away so they hadn't heard the heated words.

A few moments later she saw Balthier making his way to them. She couldn't help the tiny smirk on her lips when she noted what the Sky Pirate tossed in his hand. Oh this would be good.

She rose and wished him luck.

Balthier glanced behind him as she skipped away to the young Lord. He passed briefly in his mind the idea of a blooming romance. He shook it from his head though. A seedling of affection may well have been planted in their hearts when the boy had taken her with him from Bhujerba. But it would never be allowed to bloom to romance.

The darling council would see to that. Royals like Larsa and the little Princess were made to marry others of blood. He himself had once felt that cage. Unlike them he had broken free and taken flight out the nearest window. He never looked back. It struck him rather odd he was fighting his homeland by siding with Ashe.

He told himself it was only because she promised reward. Of course he was wearier now since her last compensation had been a blasted esper he had no use for and never used. He let Vaan take hold of the blasted thing.

At least the wedding ring would be worth some money if she couldn't deliver better.

Speaking of Vaan he now had some business to take care of. Wherever Larsa got off thinking he'd be able to get the thief to be a more amiable drop taker was absurd.

"_Well he is your apprentice." Larsa said complacently, calm now since he had won one over the Princess._

_ "I don't have a bloody apprentice." Had been the automatic response that Balthier returned. _

_ "Says the Sky Pirate who agreed to let him learn how to pilot the Strahl." Fran uttered. _

_ Balthier noted the smirk she kept hidden. It was plain sad and maddening how well she knew him. _

_ "Fran, please. How could I do less? Any self-respecting leading man is willing to throw the occasional bone to the strays. It does not make him my new pet." Even as he said it he noted how something seemed off about his sentence._

_ If anything her smirk became more obvious. "You let your eyes betray your heart again." With the cryptic remark she took the drops from Larsa. The Lord startled to awareness as she tossed them to Balthier. Larsa watched the Sky Pirate catch them and turn away with a small grimace. _

Balthier towered over the thief now who shivered. He seemed unaware of it and Balthier supposed he'd grown used to the constant shiver. At least his teeth had ceased chattering finally.

"What?" The thief asked.'

Balthier started and realized he'd been standing there a few moments. "I've come to make you swallow your medicine like a good boy. What else?"

Vaan leaned forward and rested his head on his knees. "Don't want them."

"And why ever not? Is blindness so appealing? You can't pick many pockets blind. And how else would you support yourself and your girl?"

"Penelo isn't my girl." Vaan mumbled.

"Oh? Well then my apologies." He frowned as the words Vaan said in irritation made him feel a twinge.

He shrugged the feeling off and filed it away for future exploration.

"You can't go around blinded. Don't be ridiculous and just put the drops in. If it bothers you so much do it yourself or let one of us."

"No."

Balthier had to bite his tongue on the harsh retort that one word made him feel. It was curious how random words from the thief could make him happy or very angry. Mostly he was very angry.

"And why not?"

"Cause I'm fine!" Vaan snapped.

He said it so strongly it echoed. Balthier might have believed him had he not in a moment of panic had to shoot a bullet into a spear a short time ago. When he saw that spear prepared to stab right into the heart of the thief he had reacted without his normal grace. He knew his Viera partner had witnessed it but luckily she hadn't commented.

He had very nearly fallen into the icy snow in that moment. It had taken a moment to calm his heart which hadn't pounded so hard in any of his memories. Yes he felt fear like a normal person but never had he felt it so acutely.

And foolishly because a simple raise spell would have brought the thief back without the blindness the dark spell inflicted him with. He thought with some self annoyance that he should have let the blow be dealt and spared himself this headache.

Another point against the declaration was that Vaan was staring far above his head. It was obvious that the thief could tell the general area of Balthier but not see him clear enough to tell where exactly he was. Fine, indeed.

"Vaan."

"What?" Vaan said sullenly.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Vaan rolled his darkened eyes. "However many you're holding up." He responded sarcastically.

"So you agree I'm holding fingers up?"

"You just said you were so yeah."

"Well, you would be wrong. I don't have any up at all. And this just proves you need these drops."

Balthier dropped into a kneeling position. As soon as his hand made contact with the platinum hair and tightened slightly to push his head back the thief sprung into action.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

Vaan snatched the hand and used his strength to push back. As he rolled a bit away Balthier toppled ass first onto the cold snow and slammed his head onto the ground as well. And on a blasted rock of all things!

He muttered an oath as he heard the uproarious laughter of Penelo and the sound of scrambling. He lifted his head to rub the back of it with his hand. He winced when he connected with the bump fastly swelling and cast his watering eyes to the scrambling. Vaan was scuttling left and then right.

Penelo choked on her laughter when Vaan slammed into the mountain wall and fell onto the ground as well. The thief was up quickly however and was again scurrying away.

With another oath he looked over at his companions. Penelo was beginning to laugh again at the situation as Larsa glanced unsurely between her and Balthier. Ashe looked shocked, her mouth slightly open. Even the stoic Basch seemed shocked. Balthier could have been imagining it though.

Fran had a wicked gleam in her garnet eyes that only someone who knew her as he did would recognize. Her look was clear. She found the fact he was in such a position amusing. Balthier gave her a look she interpreted clearly to mean that he'd get even with her. She tilted her head in a manner that said he could try. She really knew him too well for him to be able to pull anything major on her.

"You should go after him." Larsa said, raising his voice so it could be heard across the distance. "He just knocked himself over and is heading to the frozen lake."

Balthier turned his head to see Vaan had indeed managed to somehow put a good two miles or more between them. The dot he was stood back up shakily and made off, this time right for a tree.

Well I'm not curing him when this is all said and done, Balthier thought darkly as he stood up and began to give chase. He can suffer the bruises.

"Vaan always was trouble as a kid. Reks had a lot of trouble with him especially because he could run and squeeze himself into the weirdest places." Penelo remarked as she watched them become dots in the distance and then completely invisible. She smiled a thank you as Ashe handed her a cup of hot tea.

"Should we follow?" Basch wondered aloud.

"No." Fran spoke up. "This is for Balthier to do. They need this time."

Penelo sipped her tea. Ashe was busy handing out the other cups. She got up to hand Fran hers. As the Viera took it she commented. "There has been some form of tension between them. It was always there from Vaan but now it seems to swell in Balthier as well. Do you think this will alleviate it?"

Fran shook her head. "I do not know."

Ashe nodded a little thoughtfully. "Well it should be some help at least."

Penelo looked at Larsa who shook his head to say he wasn't sure what they were talking about either. He had a vague idea. But it wasn't something he was inclined to confirm. He figured it would unravel and reveal itself eventually anyway.

"It is becoming more prominent in Vaan. He is allowing himself to become reckless even when he is at top form." Basch mentioned.

"You mean how he agreed to hunt the Gil Snapper after he witnessed Balthier and that barmaid in Rabanastre." Ashe recalled.

Basch nodded. That mark had been beyond him and he wouldn't have returned if Basch, Ashe, and his fellow hunter hadn't been there. They had barely beaten it.

Basch didn't like the attraction that had grown in Vaan. He felt responsible for the boy because of Reks. Though the thief was capable of caring for himself when it came to food and shelter in any of the towns they passed in he was very vulnerable emotionally.

He worried a man such as Balthier would not know how to stay on the ground long enough to love anyone.

Meanwhile with the help of his long legs Balthier had managed to come within a few feet of the swiftly retreating thief.

"Stop running!" He snapped.

He had long lost any chance of amusement at the situation. The only reason he had gotten this close was because Vaan had been slamming into things and tripping on rocks.

There was a growing part of Balthier that thought of his gun. If Vaan didn't stop soon a nice bullet might change his mind…

As the evil thoughts circulated Balthier stiffened and nearly stumbled himself. He heard the snarl long before he saw the White Wolf. It had its razor teeth bared and its fur was on end.

"Damn!"

Without thought of his expensive outfit he launched himself upon the thief. Vaan let out a small yell as they went down. Balthier felt the body of the wolf land from its deadly pounce where Vaan had been less than a second ago.

As Balthier and his annoyance rolled down a small hill he somehow managed to pull his gun from the holster. As soon as they stopped he rose partially and turned his attention to the wolf. He fired on it just as it launched into the air again.

It fell with a yelp mere inches from the two. He saw it tremble and noted with some indifference that he had dealt a paralyzing blow. One that would give a slow agonizing death. He aimed the gun again for the head and fired, warily watching the blood that spewed up. He'd be damned if he had to get blood out of his shirt and vest as well as the wrinkles.

With a sigh he dropped the gun and closed his eyes, collecting himself.

It had happened again. That feeling of panic was back and this time refused to recede. It pulled at him. He should have been able to shoot that beast dead with one shot. Rarely when it was his own neck being risked did he need two bullets. This time however he had shot in a frenzied action and with a tremble in his normally so steady hand.

As his heart continued to pound rather painfully against his ribs he wondered if he was losing his touch. And also thought with some ill humor how twisted it would be if the leading man died of a heart attack brought on by a teen desert orphan.

As for Vaan he had frozen in his new position in the Sky Pirates lap. He could count the number of times Balthier had touched him on one hand. A few times in the dungeons. He had held him briefly before tossing him off of the walkway. But never had Balthier held him in such a way.

The Sky Pirate had his knees bent and Vaan discovered it was quite comfy to rest his bum there. His arm was wrapped tightly around his back as well, a band of surprising strength that kept Vaan pressed to his chest. He could hear his heart pound and feel the rise and fall of his chest which was rather rapid.

Vaan found now he didn't feel the cold as acutely. He supposed his raging tomato blush was responsible for that though. He could feel the heat of it stain his cheeks and neck.

How many times had he found himself seeking out approval from Balthier? How many times had he mentally berated himself for wishing the Sky Pirate would touch him again?

And now it was happening. And he was blind! The Gods really liked kicking him in his teeth.

Originally it had been simple admiration. Balthier had everything Vaan wanted. And he held it so easily and with a calm assurance that made something in Vaan call out to follow him.

He probably never would have been aware of his feelings until the Sky Pirate was long gone had it not been for Penelo.

_Vaan knew the Estersand like the back of his hand. And he had to admit it was good to be home. He never thought he'd say that. He and Penelo had quickly vanished behind sand dunes and engaged in a sand ball game. _

_It was easy to play. They normally had buckets of water to make the sand meld into balls but Fran had taught them the water spell. The result was thick clumps of muddy sand on their bodies. _

"_I got ya!" Penelo launched onto his back and planted one of her sand balls on his face. _

_He lost his balance and they tumbled laughing into Ashe. She would have stumbled down had Basch not caught her. _

"_Sorry Ashe!" They had quickly apologized but she waved it off, in a good mood. _

"_You two are happy to be returning to Rabanastre I see." She commented._

"_Hume children play such odd games." Fran remarked to her partner._

"_It is similar to snowball fights I suppose. Even in the desert such games find a way to soil the appearance."_

_Vaan had heard him and turned with a glint in his eyes. Fran watched with some amusement as Vaan made a move like he was going to toss wet sand at her partner. _

"_I recall telling you about curiosity killing. You should remember that friendly advice and hold it close." Balthier turned away with a final warning gaze, Fran on his heels. _

_Vaan put his hands behind his head and let the sand trickle harmlessly back to the ground. The Sky Pirate was in an ill humor. _

_The "treasure" Ashe had promised him was a big giant monster she called an esper. Then they'd gotten taken prisoner. And now to add insult to injury he was, thanks to a windstorm, wearing wrinkled and sand colored clothes. Vaan knew Balthier hated looking less than his best even if he couldn't understand why he felt that way._

_He let his gaze rest on the man he so admired. On there own his eyes traveled him over and then landed on his butt. It was very nicely… There, thanks to the leather pants he wore. And thusly he ended up lagging behind, keeping the Sky Pirate in his view. _

_It was when he absentmindedly found himself tilting his head left, then right, with the sway of the older mans hips and mumbling "Left, right, left, right" in a mantra Penelo followed his gaze and blushed. _

"_Wow Vaan, I never knew your tastes were so… Manly."_

"_Left, right… Yeah… What?" He stopped walking and focused on her. "Huh?" _

_She cocked her brow and put her hands on her hips. "You were just staring at Balthier's booty."_

"_I was not!" He yelled._

_The others paused to stare at him and Penelo and she covered his mouth quickly and smiled until the others stopped staring. They were both blushing madly._

"_Geez Vaan calm down! It's okay. I think it's cute." She giggled and gave him a shove on his shoulder. _

"_I… I don't know what you're talking about. Everyone knows me and you are gonna end up… You know. Even Miguelo says it." _

_Penelo blushed worse and looked away, aware of the truth of his statement and also aware that until recently she had believed it too. Her hands found the piece of nethicite Larsa had given her unconsciously. She could almost believe he was there again with his smooth, kind voice. _

"_Things change." She murmured. "More importantly do you even find me attractive?"_

"_Well. I, uh… That is…" He stumbled off._

"_And you sure don't stare at my butt like that._

"_Cause you're like a Sister, that'd be gross and…" _

_He trailed again, surprised by his own outburst. Penelo was smiling however._

"_Exactly. I think you've got it, Vaan." _

_Later when he was in the Sandsea he nursed a pint of ale. Penelo was dancing; Basch and Ashe were at a separate table. Fran had bathed and retired. She needed to recover the strength she'd lost due to her rage on the Leviathan. _

_Balthier came in looking fresh. His hair was still a little wet and as he ran his hands through it and sat across from him Vaan felt his heart stutter as his mind went blank. A bar maid dropped another pint of ale on the table and Balthier gave her a dazzling smile. Vaan found himself staring at the mans lips. _

_When Balthier turned to him suddenly he quickly focused on Penelo. He had always admired her dancing ability. He was unaware of the softening of his features. Penelo would never go hungry, he thought, as long as she could move like that. _

"_You have the look of a puppy whose master is near." Balthier commented, a teasing lilt to his voice. "So it was a love confession earlier that had you both shouting and blushing so." _

_Vaan blushed again and gulped some ale. "Sorta." He mumbled into his ale. It was a love confession to him at least since Penelo made his heart confess to his head he liked the Pirate at the least. _

_Balthier chuckled. "Well I'll leave you to admiring the mistress of your heart. I do believe I'll go see if I can garner up my own special love for the night." He and the bar maid were locked to each other. Vaan felt a twitch._

"_Do let me know if you need some advice later on keeping lady love on your side. I'd be glad to make sure you don't lose her so soon." _

_A half hour later he fled the Sandsea with Penelo on his heels. He was sickened by how jealous he was when Balthier flirted with that hussy. He didn't understand why. It was the same routine he had done in other towns they'd ended up in since joining up together. Vaan had always been annoyed and disgusted by the whole practice. He didn't know when he had become jealous of those nameless women. _

_It had become unbearable when he witnessed the pair go up the stairs to a room Balthier had rented. He and the others were sleeping there while Vaan and Penelo would be sleeping at the store. _

"_Vaan! Vaan what is it?" Penelo tried clutching his arms to stop him but he was slippery as ever when he wanted to be and avoided her grasp. He burst into his clan house. Montblanc looked down at him._

_Penelo halted behind him. The others looked at her and then u to their leader. When he shrugged they turned away as well. _

"_Any hunts?" Vaan asked._

"_Who is she, kupo?" _

"_A friend. She followed me but she won't say anything." Vaan said._

"_Well we have one right now. Elite called the gil snapper, kupo!" _

"_I'll take it." _

Vaan came out of his memories when Balthier shifted and brought his other arm around his head. "Look at me. You just very nearly got not only yourself killed but me as well, do you understand?"

He nodded.

"This is the second time I've saved you today. Now I think you owe me a favor."

"You wanna put the drops in?" Vaan muttered, unable to keep the dislike from his voice.

"How astute. An explanation would be a nice touch as well."

Vaan shrugged. "I don't know. I just never liked anything near my eyes. I couldn't even wear goggles because I thought maybe the glass would shatter and get in me."

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know. After all this time do you really think I'd force you into something that would hurt?" Well, he would if it was for the greater good but Vaan didn't need to know that. "We could have just used esuna too."

"That's even worse. Then I'd feel the mist in my eyes."

"If that makes you happy to think that.' Balthier sighed. "And now were going to be caught in the snowstorm."

"How do you know there's a storm?"

"I know a lot of things." The Sky Pirate didn't elaborate.

Vaan was starting to get a cramp from holding himself so rigid. He was afraid if he relaxed Balthier would become aware of the position they were in. he jumped when he felt his hand move along his back to cup his neck, coaxing it to hang back.

Balthier gently massaged the neck under his fingers reassuringly. He could be gentle when he wished after all. "It won't hurt. It just feels a little cold but I imagine you're so cold you shouldn't notice it."

He felt Vaan tense even more and his dirty fingers tightened into the vest Balthier wore, wrinkling and dirtying it more. Balthier tried not to be so aware of it. He really did. He was focusing on another thought too. If anyone else was doing this, pulling these stunts he'd surely not have been so patient. And he surely wouldn't stand for the continued defilement of his clothes when ways to clean them were limited.

"Promise?"

Balthier sighed again. "If you like."

He tried again to push his head back and though Vaan resisted a bit Balthier knew at this point it was a bodily reaction more than a will to thwart him. He shifted more and scooted back to rest against one of the remains of an airship. Finally he was again able to stare deep into the thief's eyes and readied the drops.

Vaan blinked his eyes shut as soon as he squeezed the first drop out which made it hit his closed lids instead.

"Vaan you have to keep your eyes open!" he scolded.

"Sorry."

However he ended up wasting four eye drops before he cursed and groaned again. The storm was now raging over them. Balthier groaned as he was pelted with the snow as he stood with Vaan in his arms. The boy wrapped his legs naturally around his hips and Balthier found he didn't altogether dislike the sensation.

He found the way into the wreckage of the old airship they'd been pressed against and went in. It was just the one half of the ship, the other wall torn down. But as long as the storm continued to blow the way it did they'd be spared the raging wind and snow.

He cast firaga and sank against the wall again. It seemed natural despite its newness to hold Vaan there. And it wasn't like the thief was complaining so he saw no reason he wanted to acknowledge not to.

"Now let's try this again." Balthier shifted again.

He was aware of the boys trembling and knew it was not from cold. He resolved to be even gentler and also to ferret out just what made the teen so petrified of this. A simple "I don't know" didn't explain this. Though it was possible he had blocked it out due to the trauma of whatever it was. Or he didn't know but Balthier would find out.

This time he gently held the lids apart. As soon as it was done Vaan shot up and nearly became unseated. Balthier held him as the trembles began anew and much worse. Vaan blinked, glad to be able to see again. He looked into chocolate eyes and calmed again.

"So Vaan." Balthier began while trying to be his usual self. "You never did answer my question. What is it you want? I do believe the last time you began stuttering and tumbling over your own words."

"Cause it was a shock."

"Well? Still no answer then."

"I want to be a Sky Pirate." Vaan said promptly. "I want answers."

"Well I know you want to be a Sky Pirate. And we all want answers."

"No I mean… I want to know why I…" He paused and Balthier remained quiet. He knew something was about to be breached.

The air was heavy with it.

"I want to know why when I see you take those women to bed I feel sick."

Balthier himself tensed at that point. Of all the things to say that had to be it.

"Sick you say? Hasn't Penelo shown you the delights of being with another yet?" He asked with an air of nonchalance.

Had Fran witnessed it she would have snorted and shaken her head. As it was though Vaan couldn't tell the difference between the assumed airs and the real ones Balthier normally wielded.

"Penelo and I aren't like that. Why does everybody think that?" Balthier could tell he was probably rolling his eyes.

Wisely Balthier didn't answer. It had been more of a joke he used against Vaan at times to shut him up.

'You can't… Love all of them can you? There isn't anyway possible." Vaan muttered.

"Love? I do believe you're now mistaking words. Its "lust" that drives most men, Vaan. Love is two very different things and then lust is another one thing entirely."

"What do you mean?"

Balthier sighed. He hadn't been expecting to teach the teen any of this. "There's love the physical feeling. It comes after like and all that. Then there's "making love" which is basically a fancy term for sex. Lust is involved with both different definitions however. You can't have the physical feeling without lust and you can't "make love" without lust either."

"Sooo you make love with them but don't love them? That's confusing." Vaan shook his head.

Balthier smirked. Vaan was still far too naïve for his age. Penelo was too for that matter. She hardly concerned him like that though. He figured when Larsa was older he'd show her or maybe some new beau would.

An hour passed with them in their own thoughts. Balthier had begun to absently massage Vaan, making the teen relax against him. It was making him sleepy. Balthier really did have a lot of talents.

"Hey Balthier." He yawned.

"Hmm?"

"Does all that mean that I'm in lust with you?"

"What now?" Balthier couldn't form anything more.

"Well, I get jealous when you flirt with women. I get really jealous when you go to sleep with them… Make love or whatever. And Penelo always stops me from staring at your butt all day. But as soon as she stops I'm right back to doing it and I cant stop."

"You've been staring at my butt. Right, then." Balthier thought back and realized Vaan had been dropping behind for awhile.

At the start of the journey Vaan had been eager. Vaan always led.

Balthier had put his sudden ceasing of leaving the party in the dust to maybe being a little bit more battle learned. Now however he had another more alarming theory. His butt had been ogled from every angle by a naively hormonal teenager. How lovely a thought.

"You have to figure that out yourself." He told the cheery thief. How one could be cheerful after admitting they had been perving on another mans assets was beyond Balthier.

"Okay. Can I kiss you?"

"What? Where on Ivalice do you make that jump?" Balthier demanded.

He was fast losing his cool. This was a situation he never even wanted to be in nor had he ever been close to it.

"Well can I?"

"You may as well. I know you'll never leave me alone otherwise."

However after minutes past Balthier was growing a bit impatient. He found he wanted the kiss as much as Vaan did. He was curious as well and he never could resist. He was more aware of his lips than he'd ever been because Vaan was staring at them.

The thief would move close and then back away. He let his lips get within an inch but then he jerked back like Balthier tried to bite him.

"Vaan you are killing me here." The Sky Pirate groaned.

"Sorry it's just… Well it's my first kiss and all so I'm not… I don't know what to do." Vaan blushed.

Balthier was unaware of the intensity of his eyes or the softening of his features at the small confession.

"Just do what feels natural. I'll guide you."

Vaan gulped. But he was so tempted. And he thought with some fear that this was his one chance to get the answers he wanted. Balthier would never be so welcoming of his advances again and if he only had tonight….

With that thought he rather clumsily and imperfectly mated his chapped lips to Balthier's own set.

Balthier savored that kiss more than he thought he would and for a few reasons. He savored it because it was the first kiss Vaan ever had and he'd wanted to give it to him. He also savored it because of its innocence. Vaan would never kiss in this way again. Even now as the seconds ticked with neither of them moving his innocence in the art of kiss was draining away.

Lastly he savored it because he knew it was the first in a series of many he'd make damn sure came.

He began to move then. He shifted his hold to the small of the thief's back and then tangled his other gently in Vaan's hair. Vaan hesitantly followed his lead. He gripped the shirt tighter still.

After a few moments he was well enough at this kind of kissing so Balthier went a step further. He nipped at his bottom lip and made Vaan gasp and part his lips. Instead of taking advantage of the new opening Balthier traced the lips with his tongue and used his teeth. Tongue kissing was another new thing they'd savor together in a moment.

Soon Vaan was nipping Balthier as well and it was then they let their tongues meet. For all the failure Basch had teaching Vaan Balthier was having great luck. Unable to resist he attacked the tender neck. He traced a vein with his tongue and then bit the lobe of an ear hard enough to bring a gasp. Than he kissed the pain away.

When it got to the point that clothes would normally be shed Balthier brought it back down to light butterfly kisses and gentler touches. There would be many more kisses. And therefore plenty of time to claim the teen in an even more intimate way.

"Well then. Have you discovered whether you are in lust with me or not?" Balthier asked teasingly after a moment to calm his breath. He pressed another kiss to the lips he now found irresistible and smiled when Vaan eagerly responded.

"Yeah I am. But it's more. I really like you. The like you said comes before love and all that."

He said it so nervously that Balthier chuckled. "Isn't that convenient? I like you too."

"Really?"

Balthier rest his forehead against his. "Yes though I can only guess why. For now I suppose it is alright for there to be two leading men since no woman catches my eye to be a leading lady. And I doubt that particular role will be filled now anyway." He added offhandedly.

In the morning he would have a sore back from sleeping against the wall and his legs would be painfully difficult to wake up. He could handle that for the contended smile on the face of Vaan was a treasure he was more than glad to collect. He'd steal more than smiles from his thief before all was said and done.

However the drool on his shirt…. Not so much.

End

* * *

Author note: I don't know why it turned this way… I always write stories that end up doing things that leave me thinking how did all this happened… Like all the flashbacks. Yeah, never planned those. Actually all I planned was the eye drop thing and the whole "innocence in his kiss" thing. Everything else just kind of… Err, happened? Its one in the morning… I give up lol! Vaan and Balthier win, I'm returning them for now to the game. (Be warned I'll steal them again though soon)


End file.
